secret crush
by pingu-warrior
Summary: Noodle just can't keep her mind on her homework.....My first Gorillaz fic!2nd Chap up! It's darker than the last.
1. Chapter 1

SECRET CRUSH

Noodle glanced at half-finished homework for the fifth time, she should finish it, but whenever she tried

to put her mind on something all she could think about was _him._

Everything about _him_ made her smile, she would admire him in a distance, watching, dreaming, and

hoping that _ he_ would return her feelings .She would smile with gritted teeth as different women ate

cereal wearing only an oversize shirt , each one more glamorous and sexy than the last, they were all

much sexier than she was. She sighed and scratched her head in frustration _, come on , I got to pull _

_myself together. _Noodle sighed and smile gently as she thought of him last Christmas : _It was the _

_Christmas party , everyone was drinking and having a good time , she herself was an tiny bit tipsy , _

_he was drunk and was busy slurring a conversation with her. Someone pointed at a sprig of _

_mistletoe dangling over them, he blushed shyly and leaned forward and ..._

OI!! FACEACHE GET YOUR SCRAWNY ARSE OVER HERE !!

Noodle jumped with shock and after cursing Murdoc under her breath began exercise 5.

_A\N:So should I keep going or not?_


	2. Chapter 2 Swan scones

CHAP 2

(AN: While Noodle and her crush is the main plot in this story, there is also other threads to this tale, which is important to look at. So we will leave our heroine just for this chapter to dig into events that happened around the same time, but we won't miss much. Noodle was too busy doing her homework and it would be boring to spend the whole chapter detailing her (mostly wrong) calculations. SO ON WITH THE CHÄPTER ALREADY!!!)

Murdoc paced back and forth in the kitchen, his face red with rage, his was clutching a magazine

in his right hand squeezing it so hard that his knuckles whitened. 2D knew (even with his feeble

mind) as he entered the kitchen that this was not going to be pretty. Before he could defend himself

(or run away,screaming like a little girl) Murdoc threw the deformed magazine into the singers face

and charged at him, his eyes burning with fury. -THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE (CENSORED!

OH GOD CENSORED!)!! Murdoc grabbed 2D's neck and commenced throttling the life out of

him. 2D (who was turning as blue as his hair) spluttered -Wha...Whaa...ave ...I...duu..dunn? For a

moment Murdoc seemed to age before 2D's very eyes, this shocked him, he always thought Murdoc

to be strong but at that moment he looked frail, but this didn't last long.-YOU WILL PAY

DULLARD!! YOU WILL PAY FOR TELLING!! With a forceful shove 2D went crashing into the

fridge sending many magnets tumbling onto the skanky floor. 2D looked around dazed, then he

notice a magazine next to him, slowly he picked it up, not noticing that the bass player had picked

up a chair and was slowly walking towards him. A feeling of pure hatred flushed over him, _this is _

_it!! I think I'm actually __gonna kill __him!! I'll __throw __his body into the hell hole, I'll say he went on _

_holiday and decided to __stay there, __we'll __find __another __singer and all will be right with the _

_world.They will be questions __but I'm sure answer them with ease._2D(who was not paying

attention to Murdoc and his chair) glanced at the pages with interest (and slight bemusement).The

headline read "THE SWAN SCONE KING" with a large image of the satanist wearing a lime green

apron and eating a "swan scone".2D looked up and finaly noticed Murdoc,-YOU SHALL PAY

FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! He spat as the shaking dim wit tried to stand up only to be kicked

down again.-Pl...pl..please Murdoc it ain't m.m.m...me!

-LIAR!!!!!YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE THAT KNEW!IT WAS YOU AND YOU ARE GOING

TO PAY FOR BLABBING!!!

-IT AIN'T ME,I SWEAR ON ME MUM'S LIFE!!2D pleaded, sobbing uncontrolably at his feet.

Murdoc slamed the chair down, just missing 2D by inches and kicked his head , bent down to his

level and whispered into his ear.-If I find out you squeeled I _promise_ I will kill you. Band or no

band, I will come in your sleep and finish the job.Murdoc left 2D and walked out the kitchen, but

before he did turned to glare at 2D and spat-I _promise _dullard. And with that he left. However

neither of them noticed the shadowy figure in the gloom of the night,watching through the window.

And smiling.


End file.
